


Vegas Baby! Part Two: Sam

by kittenofdoomage



Series: Vegas Baby! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bossy!Sam, Dom!Sam, F/M, Female Reader, Oral, PWP, Porn, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Squirting, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Two of the Vegas Baby! series, and it's Sam's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas Baby! Part Two: Sam

‘You know, it really sucks that I didn’t get to wear this.’ You held up the bikini against your robe-clad body, wiggling your eyebrows at Dean suggestively. He was lounging on the bed in nothing but his boxer shorts, flicking through the television channels without stopping. ‘You ruin all my best laid plans, Winchester.’

‘Yeah, but you got laid.’ He smirked, glancing over at you. In a split second, the bikini flew towards his head, just as a knock came at the door. You turned, sending a scowl over to the laughing man on your bed, moving to open the hotel room door.

On the other side, Sam stood, smiling at you. ‘Hey.’

‘Sam!’ You pulled your robe around yourself, all too conscious of exactly what you’d spent all night and a good portion of the morning doing with his brother. ‘I wasn’t expecting you to be up so early.’

He chuckled, looking past you to Dean, who was picking up his clothes off the floor, grinning widely at his younger brother. ‘I wasn’t expecting you to be in here. Cas already went down for breakfast. I’m surprised Dean’s stomach has let him go without food for so long.’ Sam’s eyes focused on you and you felt like squirming. ‘Especially if he’s been active.’

You could hear your heart pounding as Dean came up behind you, pressing a swift kiss to your cheek. ‘I’ll see you at breakfast, sweetheart.’ And he was gone, slipping away from the situation. Sam followed his brother’s movements, before turning back to you.

‘So…’ You started, blushing furiously. ‘That was…’

Sam chuckled. ‘I know what that was. Why do you think I spent last night touring museums?’ He stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. ‘Dean made it perfectly clear what he was planning. Although, I think he might be a little disappointed if he doesn’t get to see you in your bikini.’

You swallowed, almost shaking at his proximity to you. His large hands came to rest on your upper arms, warm even through the fluffy hotel robe. His smile was wide as he bent down, his face suddenly too close to yours. ‘Sam…’

‘If you’re not okay with this, you only have to say.’ His tone was nothing but sincere and you relaxed a little, nodding. ‘I mean, we’ve all talked about this, as bad as it sounds. But we’re not gonna make you do anything you don’t want, Y/N. I care about you too much, Dean and Cas too.’

‘You just didn’t see another solution other than to share huh?’ The humour was clear in your tone and Sam laughed, standing straight, his hands slipping down to rest on your hips. ‘I’m not complaining. Every girl’s dream, right?’

‘Maybe not _every_ girl.’ He commented, drawing you forward. ‘Now, I’m not gonna rush things like Dean – not my style. He’s had his turn, and I think I’ve got you for the next twenty four hours.’ He bent his head, capturing your lips in a gentle kiss. Almost immediately, you felt the difference between him and Dean. His brother was all passion and rushed touches, and he was practically insatiable. He’d spent hours worshipping your body through the night, and this morning had woken you up with soft, heated touches and muttered filth that had sent you soaring. Sam’s touch was so different – he was calming, sweet, his lips barely touching yours like he might hurt you.

Just then, your stomach gurgled loudly, making you jerk back in surprise. Sam chuckled again, releasing his hold on your waist so you could step away.

‘You’d better get dressed so we can get some food in you. Plus, Castiel has never been to a buffet, so this should be mildly amusing.’

*****

Sam hadn’t been wrong. Watching Castiel sample every type of food available was more than amusing – it was downright hilarious. The servers watched in amazement as he ate more than any human should have possibly been able to, even shocking Dean in his enthusiasm to try everything.

‘It’s astounding, really. I mean, PB&J is fantastic, I remember that much from being human. But this, these wonderfully varied assortment of meals, and the tastes and molecules…it’s fascinating how humans have incorporated food into their culture.’

The whole time he was speaking, you, Sam and Dean were staring, as six crab legs and an assortment of shellfish disappeared. The angel was clearly enjoying himself, but you were starting to get hungry again watching him. You reached over, snatching a crab leg from his plate.

‘I’ve never tried one of these.’

‘They’re very nice.’ Castiel said, grinning. ‘I imagine they taste differently to me, but…’ He stopped, frowning as you cracked open the leg and dug your fork into the pale flesh. ‘Stop.’ His voice was loud and you jumped, looking up as Dean and Sam stared, along with several surrounding tables. ‘Don’t eat that.’

‘But you just said –‘

‘You’re allergic.’ He announced, and you frowned.

You pouted. ‘I’ve never had a reaction to seafood before.’

Sam reached over, dragging the plate away from you. ‘No need to tempt fate. Cas sniffed out a bladder infection on a corpse once, so let’s not risk ruining your entire holiday just to try snow crab, huh?’ Your pout only increased as Dean chuckled.

‘He’s got a point. Wouldn’t do any good if you were all puffy in that cute little bikini.’

You perked one eyebrow in his direction, sitting back in your seat. ‘Who says you’re going to get to see it?’

‘Er, if I don’t get to see it, then he doesn’t.’ Dean protested, as Castiel opened his mouth to speak. ‘Cas is with me on that one.’

Sam rolled his eyes, changing the subject. ‘So what are you two doing today?’ He asked, directing his question at Dean and Castiel, who’d _finally_ stopped eating. ‘I’m assuming it will involve scantily clad women.’

Dean’s mouth quirked into a grin. ‘I was contemplating it. Cas has never been to a proper strip club, and where better to see naked women dancing around poles than on _the_ strip?’ You made a noise of disgust, as Sam joined you. Dean stuck his tongue out. ‘Don’t worry, sweetheart. Only one I want on my pole is you.’

‘Dean.’ You hissed, your face flushing red as the family at the next table over glared at you. ‘Shut up.’

‘You saying you don’t mind?’ He teased.

‘I don’t care what you do with your time.’ You retorted, wishing the seat would swallow you whole. ‘Besides, it’s all an experience. And I know you like your naked dancing women.’

Castiel cleared his throat. ‘He likes to dream about you stripping for him on a little stage. There are usually nipple tassels.’ Your mouth dropped open as Dean kicked the angel in the shin and promptly regretted it. Sam stifled his laughter with a napkin. ‘I’m sorry. Was I not supposed to share that conversation?’

‘Hell, no.’

Sam leant over, pressing his mouth close to your ear. ‘He has that dream a lot.’ If your blush got any stronger, steam would be coming out of your ears. You sank down, one hand on your face to try and hide from the disapproving glares of the people around you.

‘You guys are all degenerates and I can’t believe I know you.’ You grunted, prompting a smile from Dean.

‘You love it. Anyway, don’t worry about me and Cas. Plenty to do in Las Vegas. Maybe we’ll take in a show. Or I’ll show him how to gamble.’ The elder Winchester stood up, dragging the angel with him. ‘Be good you two. Or you know, don’t.’ As they left the buffet hall, the servers looked relieved the see the back of the angel at least, and you glanced at Sam.

‘I’ve only dealt with him for a couple years. How have you managed your entire life?’

Sam smirked. ‘Faith and patience. It comes in handy with Dean.’

‘I’ll bet.’ You smiled, leaning into him comfortably. Sam was always easy to relax around, and you’d spent more than one night drooling on his shoulder watching films or the odd tv documentary. ‘So, what’s the plan for today?’

He smiled, looping one arm around your shoulder and pulling you in close. ‘I thought we could take a walk down the strip. Maybe do some shopping. Dinner isn’t until later. I booked us a table at Restaurant Guy Savoy.’ Your mouth dropped open.

‘Sam, that’s a really posh restaurant. I don’t have anything to wear!’

His smile widened. ‘Hence the shopping.’ He pulled a credit card from his pocket, handing it to you. ‘And we can thank Hugo Johnson for the honour.’

*****

Hours later, and you were alone in your hotel room, under instructions from Sam to make yourself feel beautiful. You’d blushed when he’d said it, his wording hitting you right in your self-esteem and boosted it further than it had been before. He’d spent all day telling you how beautiful you were, carrying bags for you and generally enabling you to have a day where you felt like something other than a hunter. It was nice to pick out clothes instead of weapons, even if they were illegally gotten and likely to never be worn again.

Of course, it didn’t hurt you managed to pick up some new jeans for you, Dean and Sam, plus enough flannel to drown a redneck.

The deep red dress you’d picked wasn’t something you’d worn for a long time. You’d imagined, coming to Vegas, you’d get to wear the little bikini you bought - maybe if you were brave enough not to swap it out for the one piece anyway - but you’d never dreamt that you’d be looking a mirror with a beautiful and expensive dress, your hair done and make up on.

You hadn’t worn makeup in….years?

This holiday was turning out to be a dream or something. With Dean’s attention last night, which you could still feel thumping through your veins, and Sam’s companionship today…you were kinda waiting for the other shoe to drop. It was mad enough that Dean wanted you, but Sam _and_ Castiel?

You’d wake up from the dream at some point, right?

A knock on the door made your stomach flip, and you eyed it with nerves making you shake. Slowly, you turned, opening the door to reveal Sam, dressed in a casual but expensive suit you’d helped him pick out earlier on in the day. It was an open collared white shirt with a black blazer and slacks, and hell if he didn’t look good enough to eat.

He sucked in a breath as he took you in, smiling. ‘You look amazing.’

‘Not so bad yourself,’ you replied, feeling a little shy. Sam’s smile widened as he pulled a red tulip out from behind his back. ‘A tulip?’ You questioned.

‘I don’t really do roses.’ He explained, offering his arm. ‘How about dinner, my lady?’

You curtsied, taking the flower and his arm, letting him walk you down the corridor. It was almost as if you were  both in your own little world as you made your way across to the next hotel over, where the restaurant was. People passed by, and on any other given day, you’d be scrutinizing their looks towards you, their perception of you, but with Sam on your arm and dressed up to the nines, you didn’t care any more.

Once at your destination and seated at your table, Sam ordered a bottle of wine, and the waiter took your food orders. You opted for the chicken arrabiata. Sam picked a healthy chicken salad - his usual modus operandi - and struck up a light conversation. As the evening went on, you found yourself almost lost in the moment.

‘This feels so surreal.’ You mentioned, and Sam raised an eyebrow, prompting you to explain. ‘I mean, I thought this weekend was gonna be drinking and gambling, and you know, just fun with us. I wasn’t expecting you to have some sort of plan.’

‘It was a last minute thing,’ he admitted, putting his fork down. ‘Dean’s been on about it for ages, but me and Cas weren’t sure you’d be interested. I mean, asking a girl if she wants to be in a sort of polyamorous situation isn’t something you can approach easily.’

You shrugged. ‘I’ve always been the open type. Besides, it’s flattering, even if I’d declined. But your brother didn’t exactly give much room for saying no…’ Your eyes widened at your own remark. ‘Not that I would. To any of you. I guess…I never realised you all liked me as much as I liked you.’

Sam smiled, reaching over to take your hand. ‘It’s more than like. In my case anyway. I can’t speak for Dean, although the way he looks at you, it’s pretty obvious. It’s a good thing we’re used to sharing.’ He quipped.

‘And Cas?’

His mouth set into an amused grimace. ‘Anyone’s guess. Castiel expressed an interest in you a couple of months ago, but he was a little blunt. Him and Dean….they almost came to blows, which is impressive. It took some explaining to get him to understand, but he’s caught on.’ He chewed his lip thoughtfully. ‘Although I’ve no idea what he’s planning for tomorrow.’

You smiled. ‘I think it’ll be fun.’ You put your cutlery down, finished with your meal. ‘That was wonderful.’

Sam returned the expression, raising his hand for the waiter to come over. ‘Did you want dessert?’

‘To be honest,’ you lowered your voice, inciting your own arousal as you spoke. ‘I think I’d rather get out of here.’

He was quick to respond. ‘We’ll get the check?’ He asked the waiter, who smiled at you both knowingly. The small piece of paper was quickly delivered to the table, and Sam paid, tipping generously before standing up and offering you his hand once more. You took it, still a little struck by how much of a gentleman he was.

The walk back to the hotel was slow, but you enjoyed every second of Sam’s company. Unlike Dean’s frantic need to have you that made you rush back the previous evening, Sam was relaxed and chatty, hot passionate kisses replaced with light touches, that only increased the anticipation.

‘So, Dean pretty much jumped straight to bed, huh?’ He asked, once you were alone in the elevator and you blushed, nodding. Sam made a small noise of amusement. ‘He always likes to rush things. It’s his style.’

‘Not that he isn’t good at it.’ You added, smiling a little, more comfortable with the idea of the situation. Sam grinned. ‘What do you like?’

‘I’m not like Dean.’ He said, looking up at the changing numbers on the wall as the lift ascended. ‘I like certain things. But if there’s anything you don’t like, just tell me okay.’ You nodded as his eyes fell back to you, and a shudder made it’s way down your spine. You weren’t sure what Sam liked, but it wouldn’t be the first time you’d had a slightly kinky partner. And all the vibes you were getting off Sam were pure dominance, making heat pool between your thighs.

The door opened onto your floor, and Sam took your hand again, bringing your knuckles up to kiss them softly.

‘Are you going to enlighten me?’ You asked, letting him guide you along the hallway to your room. As you reached the door, Sam took your key, opening the door for you and holding it until you were inside. ‘Sam?’

The door clicked shut, and he turned the lock, looking to you with darkened eyes. ‘Can you follow orders, Y/N?’ You swallowed, nodding. Sam smiled. ‘Good. I want you to strip for me. Slowly.’ He moved closer, purposefully sitting on the spare bed that you hadn’t shared with Dean the night before. ‘Come on, sweetheart. Don’t keep me waiting.’ There was a dangerous edge to his voice, and arousal flushed your skin with heat.

He watched you as you made your decision, his hands resting on his knees, his long legs spread bent in front of him as he sat on the bed. His eyes roamed over your body, making you feel naked without removing a stitch of clothing.

‘I’m waiting.’ His voice made you shiver and you slowly reached up, letting your hair fall loose. Sam’s breath hitched, and he ground his teeth together. ‘You look amazing with your hair loose and wild like that.’ He nodded at you to continue and you slipped one strap of your dress off of your shoulder, slowly as he instructed. The whole time, Sam’s eyes didn’t leave your body, his gaze hungrily drinking you in as you pushed the dress down to pool at your ankles.

Like with Dean the night before, the urge to cover yourself was great, but you refrained, even as Sam placed one hand on his crotch, showing you exactly what effect you had on him.

‘Keep going, baby.’ He coaxed and you nodded, reaching around to unhook the lacy bra restraining your breasts. It fell to the floor to join the dress, and Sam growled under his breath. You bent over, pushing your panties down your legs until you were left standing in just the petite heels you’d picked out for the evening. Stretching down, you made to undo them, as Sam’s voice made you halt. ‘Keep those on.’

You stood straight, raising an eyebrow but not arguing.

‘Come here.’ He ordered, and you took a few steps closer, your body shaking with anticipation. ‘Kneel.’ The command was strong and rolled over you like thick molasses, and you dropped to your knees. ‘Suck my cock, baby.’

Without hesitating, your fingers ran up his thighs, hooking your index digit under the button of his slacks. Sam moaned as the pressure was relieved on his cock, and you inhaled sharply when you realised that he was bigger than Dean. There was an inch or two extra in length, and the Saxx underwear he had on was doing _everything_ to portray exactly how hung the younger Winchester was. He smirked, knowing exactly what he was holding as you freed his thick length from the confines of the fabric, letting your fingers run over his sensitive flesh.

‘Like what you see?’

You nodded, ignoring his cocky tone in favour of running your tongue along him from base to tip, enjoying the small noise of pleasure he made. He tasted clean with an underlying hint of spice, which you assumed was his bodywash, unlike the musky taste Dean had. When you ran your tongue over the head of his cock, making his entire body tense, you were pleased to see a bead of cum seep out of the tip, and you lapped it up greedily, relishing the look on Sam’s face.

‘Good girl.’ He breathed and the praise ran through you like electricity, giving you a little more bravado. You parted your lips, sinking down over him, taking as much of him into your mouth as possible. He didn’t fit - you’d guessed he wouldn’t - but the noise he made when he cock hit the back of your throat was guttural and primal. ‘Fuck, you _are_ good at this.’

You made a happy noise in your throat, swallowing around him, before drawing back and taking him in again. Sam kept his hands on the bed, gripping the mattress tightly as you worked him over, running your tongue along the thick vein on the underside of his cock. He moaned low in his chest, his head falling back as you kept bobbing up and down on his length, getting more and more enthusiastic with each stroke.

‘Fuck, Y/N, fuck, I’m gonna come.’ His warning was brief, and you didn’t stop, dragging his orgasm out of him and swallowing his spendings down without a second of complaint. He gave a choked gasp as he finished, and you licked his cock clean, sitting back on your haunches with a grin of pride on your face.

‘Was that okay?’ You asked, and Sam blinked at you.

‘Okay?’ He repeated, a little dazed. ‘That was probably the best blow job I’ve ever had in my life. No one has ever made me come that quick.’ You blushed, and he leant forward, ignoring the fact that his softening cock was still hanging out of his boxers, his fingers cupping your cheeks to bring you closer. His lips planted on yours firmly as he swiped his tongue into your mouth, uncaring of the taste of himself on your tongue.

When he pulled away, you whimpered in loss, only to find Sam’s strong hands lifting you off the floor and depositing you on the bed behind him. He stood over you, stripping his clothes, leaving him naked before you and it was a sight to behold. He was just as muscled as his brother, a fucking specimen of male refineness, and you wondered again when you were going to wake up.

‘Lift your legs up.’ He ordered, and you did as he asked, yelping in surprise when he hooked your ankles over his shoulders and descended on your exposed cunt, his tongue licking a long stripe along your soaked slit. ‘Mmm, Dean said you tasted like heaven. He wasn’t lying.’ He didn’t wait for a reply, sinking his tongue into you as far as it would go, his hands holding your legs in place over his shoulders. You couldn’t move as he attacked your flesh with eagerness, his tongue drawing out your arousal. When he turned his attention to your clit, it took about five seconds for you to come screaming for him, and he looked up in surprise when you’d finally stopped keening for him. ‘That was quick.’

‘I’m a little sensitive.’ You ground out, trying not to look at him. It was half him and half the pounding his brother had given you last night, and you wondered if you’d be able to walk once this long weekend was over.

‘I’ll bet.’ He grinned, returning his tongue to you. As soon as he touched you again, you whimpered, trying to get away, the pleasure becoming too much.

‘Sam, stop, I’m gonna…I’m gonna -’ You wailed, and just as Sam pulled away, you came again, right off the back of your last orgasm, your juices squirting out of your spasming pussy to dribble down onto the sheets. Sam blinked in surprise as you dragged your legs from his grip, a little embarrassed by your reaction to him.

‘Did you just…did you…’

Your cheeks flamed red. ‘I’m sorry, I know it’s -’

‘That may be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.’ Sam grinned. ‘Just you wait until I tell Dean.’

‘Oh god.’ You covered your face in shame, feeling Sam crawl up the bed towards you, his strong arms pulling you close.

‘Hey, hey, don’t be embarrassed.’ He chuckled. ‘Making a girl squirt is like…a challenge or something. Knowing that we’re having that effect on you?’ So he knew it wasn’t just his touch, it was the leftover sensitivity from Dean, and he laughed as he finished speaking. ‘Dean’s gonna make it a goal to make you squirt, you know that, right?’

‘It’s weird.’

‘It’s not weird. It’s perfectly normal.’ Sam kissed your forehead. ‘And also, did I mention, hot? I mean -’ He gave a little thrust of his hips, showcasing his renewed arousal. ‘I got hard again. That’s the effect you have on me, baby.’

You looked down, feeling a little less embarrassed by the stickiness between your legs, and Sam nuzzled against your cheek.

‘Wanna ride?’ He asked, and you nodded, letting him pull you up into a fierce kiss, his large hands moving you to straddle his hips, his hard length twitching against your pussy where it pressed against it. ‘Fuck, you’re so wet, baby. Reckon you could take all of me in one go.’

There wasn’t much you could do but nod, and you lifted yourself up, reaching underneath your body to grasp him with one hand, lining him up with your slick entrance. Taking his challenge, you sank down, not stopping until you felt the head of his cock bump against your cervix, and you shuddered at the full feeling having him inside you.

‘How’s that feel?’ Sam asked, his voice tight with the control he was holding onto. ‘Fuck, you’re gonna ruin me, sweetheart.’

You rolled your hips, both of you groaning in tandem at the friction between your bodies, and Sam’s fingers dug into your thighs. ‘Sam…’ The whimper of his name had him pulling you down, his big hands moving up to your hips and giving you more support. ‘Fuck, you’re so big, I can’t…’

‘It’s okay.’ He muttered, kissing your temple. ‘We’ll take it slow.’ He started to move, using his hands to pull you up and down on his thick cock, and you shuddered at the overwhelming pleasure flooding your veins. He was stretching you out, and you were positive you were gonna be ruined for anyone else. ‘God, so tight and wet.’

The reply on your lips died as you pushed up a little, regaining control and using the momentum he’d started to carry on. Sam nodded, groaning in approval as you started to move up and down on his length, letting him fall almost all the way out before slamming back down on him.

‘That’s it. Good girl, keep going, fuck, you’re perfect, Y/N, you know that?’ You nodded, biting your bottom lip as you started to ride him faster and harder, his cock slamming into you and hitting your deepest spots. Your body was still on edge from the night before and Sam’s touch earlier, and you were fairly convinced a stiff breezer could make you come in a few minutes. As you kept moving, your orgasm swept over you and your inner walls clamped down on Sam’s dick like a vice, making the hunter underneath you groan as you lost your balance and collapsed forward onto his chest.

‘Oh god…’ You shuddered out the words. ‘I can’t…’

Sam shushed you, holding you close, before easing you off of his cock. ‘It’s okay, baby. I got you.’ He laid you down, rolling you onto your other side. ‘You wanna stop?’

‘No.’ You whispered. ‘Want you to come.’

He chuckled. ‘I already did.’

Your reply was even quieter. ‘Not inside me.’

Sam growled, pressing up against your back, spooning you into the crisp white hotel sheets. ‘Fuck, you’re one in a million, you know that?’ You moaned as he slid his cock between your thighs, rutting back and forth a few times before angling his hips. His tip bumped against your entrance, before slowly sinking into you and you whimpered noisily as Sam held you close and fucked you from behind. The position wasn’t so intense as before, but it was enough to have him spilling into you in a few moments, his arms looped around your waist and his breath hot and heavy against your neck.

For long moments after he’d finished, he didn’t speak, simply holding you close as his cock softened inside you, finally slipping free. You were exhausted, your entire body needing a decent nights sleep after everything you’d done with both brothers.

You vaguely felt the covers being pulled over you, and Sam’s large frame settling into the bed behind you. He held you close as you dozed off, whispering a quiet declaration into your neck before letting himself drift into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
